Clothes Changer
by PrudentPrick
Summary: Kagura was used to photographing cute girls, all who swooned over him endlessly. But he has a change of heart when the new guy moves in. Will he mindlessly continue to make girls swoon? Or will Ragna, with his strange, harsh, yet sweet personality and somehow enticing sense of style change Kagura for good? Rating currently at T, may change to M. (A slight High school AU)


Fandom: Blazblue

Rated: T(may change to M as story progresses)

Warnings: Cursing, crude humor, violence

Chapter 1: The Guy Down The Street(Prologue)

Summary: Kagura was used to photographing cute girls, all who swooned over him endlessly. But he has a change of heart when the new guy moves in. Will he mindlessly continue to make girls swoon? Or will Ragna, with his strange, harsh, yet sweet personality and somehow enticing sense of style change Kagura for good? But all Kagura knew was that he _needed_ to get at least one photo of this guy. Just one.

* * *

 **Author's Notes :**

 **Hey there everyone. I am proud to admit that I will finally be contributing to the Blazblue fandom. Unfortunately, I don't know if people actually like this ship, but I know I do. I decided to write Kagura x Ragna because I felt their actions and conversations together were enough validation of this ship. They were so chill with each other, if I remember correctly. I found it sweet.**

 **But other than that, I'm pretty sure you guys we wondering where in the heck this title came from. Well, on my tumblr, I made a post. Long story short, I had wondered, 'What would Ragna look like in a crop top and shorts?' Thus inciting the inspiration of this fic. Chances are it will be multi-chapter, since I wanna take it slow. But hopefully, since I have an account on ao3, maybe I can cross post it to there.(If I figure out how to use the damn site.)**

 **I kinda hope the Kagura x Ragna ship gets some more light, hopefully, maybe someday. Definitely. I will push to get it known. By push, I mean contribute various one-shots and multi chapter fics so people know that it exists.**

 **Yeah, with that outta the way, I hope I introduce more people to this ship because it needs to be KNOWN. So now, onto the beautiful fic that I will probably fail at writing.**

 **Edit: The plot has totally changed now? But luckily, you will get to see Ragna in a crop top at least once in this fic. I swear on it.**

* * *

Kagura Mutsuki was a remarkably popular guy. Blessed with good looks from a young age, he was the most desired of all the teens in his neighborhood. He knew this, and also made a point of making it known to everyone else.

"The ladies love me," he would say. "You haven't got a chance against _this."_ he would gesture at himself, garnering angry stares and insults, which of course, he paid no heed. Why listen to those below you when you had it all?

Despite this, it wasn't as if he was stuck up. He did know basic manners, and was raised properly. He just liked letting his own personality show. Of course, he needed an outlet, and he had finally found solace in photography. With such a skill, he vowed to take a picture of every pretty girl he saw, as to commit it to memory.

So it was only natural that he had brought his camera when he heard there was a family moving in down the street from him. There could've been a really cute girl moving in.

"Look at you, always snooping around. Don't you have any other things to do?" he turned to see his friend Makoto, the one who decided to sneak behind him and lecture him. "Why don't you photograph someone else? Something else? Nature's been waiting centuries for you to snap a shot."

"Yeah yeah. Unless that tree turns into a sexy tree...lady, I don't want to pursue that. People are _way_ more interesting." he replied. "Now...let me see..." he eventually sighed in defeat. "Damn, that truck is in the way."

"Well...why not greet them like a normal human being should? There's no harm in that!" she said excitedly, dragging him out from the bushes and on to the sidewalk. He stood up, camera dangling around his neck.

"Hm. I guess you're right. I wouldn't want anyone seeing me like that." he propped his arms behind his head. He began to walk towards the truck, Makoto following after him.

"Are you going to use any of your special introductions? Like that flashy one you used on Bullet?"

"No. Can't shock them too much. Might lose my chances with the hottie." Kagura answered, gesturing to a shapely figure that was bringing in boxes, along with the other two figures there.

"Well, we might as well help! A good way to give the newcomers a warm welcome!" Makoto clapped her hands, jogging over, Kagura following suite.

* * *

There was thing Kagura knew off the bat.

These neighbors would be tough to crack.

The first one he had run into was Jin. A guy of moderately short stature, who stared at him coldly before telling him to piss off. Being Kagura, there was no way he could just leave; Jin's attitude intrigued him. So, he began to help anyway, ignoring Jin's decidedly pissed off expression. Luckily, he didn't do anything other than that. Giving pissed off expressions every chance he had. Kagura always met it with a grin.

Then there was Noel. Her measurements weren't much to marvel at, but she was kind. Docile, even. The way her green eyes would flick around nervously was cute, as well as the way she ran her hands through her long, blonde hair. He spent extra time helping her lift boxes, getting as close as possible, seeing the way her face would turn red within seconds.

Unfortunately, he didn't get to speak to the one he wanted to speak to the most. She seemed pretty from a distance. Considering that was all that he could see. For some reason, she was conveniently away from him every time. He finally saw his chance as they were speaking to the truck driver, probably thanking them. As he began to walk closer, her outfit came into view. Tight black skinny jeans, a red hoodie.

"Holy crap," he muttered. "She's hot..." he glanced around, seeing Makoto chatting with the two others. Deciding to seize the opportunity as the truck drove away, he snuck up behind her, a hand wrapping around her waist, one going over her chest.

"What the-" she managed to say before he pulled her closer to him.

"Hey there. Nice knowing a beauty like you is going to be in the neighborhood," she let out a gasp as his hand went up her shirt. "You're kinda flat though. And tall. But still cute. But seriously _flat._ But that's okay. What's your name, sweetheart?" he cooed in her ear.

 _'She's so...adora-_ ' his thoughts were quickly cut off as he was elbowed in the stomach and shoved the ground. "W-What?!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! I don't call me sweetheart! I don't fucking know you!" she screamed at him. Kagura coughed a bit and sat up on the ground.

"For a chick...you s-sure can pack a punch," he ran his hand through his hair. "And why is your voice so deep?!" he exclaimed accusingly. She looked startled now, was what he could tell from her stance.

"C-Chick?! I'm a guy!" he yelled back, catching the attention of Noel, Jin and Makoto.

"There's no way! You're joking! You most definitely are...a..." he went silent as he stood up. Yeah, he was shorter than him, but definitely tall. Around 6 feet. Maybe that's why his chest was so flat? But getting a good look at his face, it was definitely more noticeable. His face was a bit sharp, a bit round. But you could definitely tell he was guy. His eyes were red and green, and his short, spiky hair a snowy white.

"O-Oh..." Kagura mumbled, cheeks turning red as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"Don't tell me he tried to come on to you?! Did he?!" Makoto was standing between them. She looked at Kagura, who was now standing up straight, a giving a half-hearted smile. "You did?!" she glared, before kicking him in the gut. Kagura groaned and dropped to the ground for the third time that day.

"Don't worry about it. He should be glad he didn't do anything like that to Noel. He would be dead right now." he mumbled. "C'mon Jin. Noel. We've gotta start unpacking." the two scurried to the house. He turned to Makoto.

"Sorry. But we've got stuff to do. See you tomorrow, maybe." he said, walking away. Kagura jumped up, still clutching his stomach.

"W-Wait...! What's...what's your name?" he asked hurriedly, knees still trembling from Makoto's kick.

"Its Ragna. Now piss off. I've got shit to get done." he muttered, closing their door behind them.

Makoto turned to him, staring with questioning eyes. "What's wrong? You seem out of it. You usually recover after one of my kicks."

"I...I think I might be sick..." he mumbled, looking at the ground as if it suddenly was the most interesting thing in the world. "Yeah, just...just sick, is all." he said as he glanced at the house that his new neighbors had moved into.

He had a feeling that things would never be the same.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **And we're done! This went from a one shot idea to a full blown out story and I must say that I am not ashamed in the slightest. It may be really fun to continue this actually. So I hope you all enjoy it. And look forward to more.**

 **And yeah, don't worry, Ragna will be seen in a crop top eventually. And shorts.(I might even draw this)**

 **Yea, I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Please read, review, fav, and follow!**


End file.
